His Patria
by SophiieLaurenn
Summary: Enjolras had never cared for anything but his fight. But when he finally noticed the girl they called 'Shadow' and sees Patria in her, how is he meant to resist? Eponine/Enjolras
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow

He knows her as 'the Shadow' just like everyone else at the ABC café. They've all seen her, following Marius around, doing anything she can for him to notice her. In all honesty, Enjolras was annoyed with her constant presence at first but now she just seems to fit into the furniture there. She doesn't talk to anyone but Marius, and so they don't tend to notice whether she is here or there.

His revolution is getting closer, Enjolras can feel it burning through the people of Paris, burning through him. The years he had spent yearning, studying, persuading are all coming together and creating the promise of a new world. A new world he can almost taste in the air, so close. He knows there is still the biggest challenge yet to come, but he will face it. He will bring the new world.

He sees uncertainty in the faces of his men. He sees how Grantaire is taking more wine, Joly clings to his medical textbooks and Combeferre writes constant letters. He knows they will fight, when it comes to it. He knows how his words will ignite a passion in them, a passion to save his beloved mistress Patria. Enjolras will be able to persuade them to his cause.

Marius becomes another problem. He waltzes in late one day, after swearing he has found an angel and that they are destined to be in love. The men laugh along with his plight, but he sees torment in his friends eyes and knows that Marius will be hard to persuade.

General Lemarque is declared dead later that evening and it is decided that this is the sign that has been waited for. The only man to speak out for the people has died, and so they will rally the cause and fight their way. He is ready. He feels ready. This is the moment he ahas been waiting for and Enjolras will have no time for doubting.

She appears later that same eve. Sneaks in and is straight over to Marius before anyone really sees, not that they would pay attention. Their planning session became a drinking one, and now Enjolras is sure that he is the only one who can think straight. He sits with his notebook and scribbles trying not to look curiously in her direction. For the first time, he thinks of her as a separate person and not just an annoyance that is attached to his friend. He notices little things, her dirty rags, her hair in knots, her bruised arms, and sees his failure. He swore an oath to the people of Paris, but he sees now that he has forgotten to see them individually. Marius has fallen for a rich bourgeois girl, and can't notice the girl who needs help standing in front of him. He sees her pull Marius out the room and off into the night.

Hours pass. Enjolras occupies himself with making notes in his book, not noticing the way his friends have been disappearing. They are off to bed or to find a woman for the night, possibly the way he would be if Patria let go of her hold on his heart. The clock chimes through the empty café and he finally looks up. Everyone had left but a small huddle on one of the chairs. He didn't see her come back in after she had left with Marius.

"M'sorry Monsieur. It was warm, an' I was just getting out the storm. Didn't have nowhere else to go, see, and you all was still in here, so I thought I'd wait until the last one last." Her voice is small, and she looks scared that he will be angry at her.

"It's fine Mademoiselle." He flicks through his book, seeing the strategies he had been fervently scribbling out.

"You don't 'ave to call me that Monsieur. I ain't no Madamoiselle. Eponine, if you please, or 'Ponine. Whichever suits."

He looks up at her. For the first time, he sees her away from Maruis and sees her for who she is. She is skinny, too skinny, and she looks like she needs a long bath but behind that, there is a kind of sad beauty hidden in her. She reminds him of his Patria. He sees problems, but there a is strength and sorrow in her that holds him captivated. In the back of his mind, he knows he can't afford to think anything like this. He has a battle to fight in a mater of days, but he can't seem to look away. It is obvious that she has been crying, but this has never been his speciality, so he says nothing.

"Eponine. Then you shall call me Enjolras. I shan't take no for an answer, we will have no double standards here."

She looks at him, and walks over to sit opposite him at the table. "Then I can ask you a question, right? Monsieur Marius told me what was happening, but I didn't really get it. I ain't had the chance to read an' study an' that. I didn't want to ask him 'cause I didn't want him to think I were stupid, 'cause I ain't. I just wanna 'ave a conversation with him an' know what it's about. So, what are you planning? What is all this?"

He stares at her. She wants to learn about their revolution to impress his friend. He launched into it, stopping only for her to ask questions when he got to something she didn't know. His mind span with the thrill of someone asking, someone caring, about all the thing he held most dear. It was for the wrong reason that she wanted to know, but he didn't care.

When he finished and asked if she understood, the clock had turned an hour and she merely nodded. Enjolras wanted to know what she thought, but he held back. He had said rather a lot, delivered a speech that he would had happily had given his men to receive a nod from a street girl.

"Thanks Mon- Enjolras." She corrected herself.

"Why did you want to know for Marius? He's your friend, why couldn't you have asked him?" Enjolras had never been one for tact, but he had to know.

"I didn't want him to think I were thick. I thought that maybe if I knew more about this then he'd see that I could be good too." She sighed, tears pooled in her eyes. "It won't work, will it? That Cosette ain't gonna know nothing about this, but 'e still told me to find her for him. I did, an' I took him there, just to hear declarations about how much he loved her. 'E's known her one day M'sieur an' now he's in love with her."

Enjolras sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. They had all seen her love for Marius, how she would do anything he asked, no matter what the cost. What they hadn't realised was how his blindness was affecting this poor girl. He wished for his friends to return, knowing they would be better with matters of the heart than he was ever going to be. His heart belonged to Patria, he had never had to think of another's feelings.

"It don't matter M'sieur. Not like 'e were ever gonna fall for me, were it? I were just living in some little fantasy. If he's happy, then I'll help him keep that." She stood up from the table and looked down at him sadly. "I've got to go Monsieur, I 'ave to get back to life now."

As she walked out the door, Enjolras almost reached to stop her leaving. Pulling himself together, he shouted to her "Eponine! Return tomorrow. I can teach you more."

She didn't reply, but he thought he saw the ghost of a smile through the window as she ran off into the night. Who knew what kind of life she had out there in the world? He sighed. Enjolras wasn't a person to care about anything other than his fight, so why had he asked her to return? And why now, could he not get her hopeless expression out of his mind.

**Note: Yeah, cool. Idk. You should like review and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2: His Voice

She was used to the world she lived in. Eponine knew exactly what she was and didn't try to dress it up for anyone. She was a whore, a thief, disgraced, beaten and poor. But Eponine had something, something that she would cling to, in the dead of nights like this. She believed in love. She loved. Despite her family and her lifestyle, she was capable of love and of loving someone wholeheartedly and unreservedly.

Marius Pontmercy. His name sent chills through her as she walked alone along the river watching the starlight dance in the trees. At night she could be his and imagine going home to him. At night she could feel his arms and whisper words of love into the cold air. At night she could see him and her, and the future they would have living and echoing into forever. Eponine was truly in love with Marius.

Even her daydreams of the two of them together were changing now. He had seen Cosette, 'The Lark', and had fallen with one glance. It was almost funny really, Eponine had tormented her as children and now she was taking away everything that she wanted without even knowing. Eponine wished she could hate her, she tried with all her might, but she had seen the smile on Marius' face when he had spoken with the girl and she couldn't take that away from him.

She had returned to the ABC café after seeing Marius with his new love. She could have gone home, or to work, or to see her brother but she returned there. She slipped in and hid in a corner sliently. She listened to their ideological talk about how to save her class, but she didn't say anything against it. They were nice ideas and here was a place she could feel close to her love without the heartbreak.

The night passed and she found herself alone with Enjolras, the leader of the group. He sat with her by candlelight and told her all the thing she wanted to know about the revolution without making her feel stupid for not understanding them. She disagreed in parts, but he had been so nice to her that she didn't want to offend him by pretending to know.

He had asked her to return though. The blonde boy who spoke with so much passion that she could feel it asked her to return. He had said he could teach her more and she wanted to know. She could read a little, and just about write so why should she not learn? Just because she was poor didn't mean she shouldn't have a right to understand the world and what was to come for them.

She was late back, again. This time, she couldn't tell her father that she had been with a customer because she had no money on her and she was already in tro

"Stupid little brat! You think keeping you is cheap?" Her father walked over to her and slapped her. "You think you'll be fed if you ain't bringing in money for us? Don't you care anything 'bout your family! Selfish child. We could have had that man! Interfere again and I swear to you child, I will not hesitate in anything I do to you."

Eponine stood her ground, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. "Actually," She started, keeping her voice uplifted. "I got information, from the Rebels at the ABC cafe." _Forgive me Marius, Enjolras. I wish you could understand. _"There is to be a rebellion, starting the day of Lamarque's funeral. They are planning to upheave the city. If we claim it, we can have things of the dead."

Hours later she would question why she had apologised to the blonde boy as well as to Marius in her mind, but right now she hated herself, hated the way she could put ideas into her fathers head. He would steal from the dead and she would be made to help him. Eponine was always involved in his schemes. He hated Gavroche, and Azelma had the guts to run while she could, but Eponine stayed and helped him, because she had no where else to go.

Thenardier hit her again, and then stormed away to the shack he had set up, muttering to himself about there being no good in having children. Eponine took a blanket from outside the house and sat down, watching the rain wash over the streets. When she was sure everyone inside of the house was asleep, she closed her eyes and let tears fall down her face. She cried for where she had ended up, cried for Marius never loving her, cried for missing her brother and sister and cried in fear that the people who had been nicest to her would be killed fighting a pointless battle.

The night grew darker and colder and the sounds of the city echoed around her. She wondered if Marius had left Cosette yet and if she would see him in the next couple of days. She thought about the things she had learnt about the revolution and France and tried to make sense of everything she had heard. Her mind wandered and focused not on the words she had heard, but on the way Enjolras has said them, his voice filled with passion and importance. He knew how to make everyone listen to him, and she had wanted to stay.

Eponine sighed. How nice it would be to have a voice that people would stop and listen to. If she had that voice, she would be safe, she could stop her father, get her siblings back and be loved. But right now, she was all alone once more, with nowhere else to go, and the one person she could turn to had found someone else whom to give his heart. She felt hopeless.

Night fell and eventually she fell asleep on the cold floor. She could have found shelter somewhere, but she needed the air around her and the stars to look up on.

She slept dreamlessly and deeply, but it was cut short early on by the sounds of the city waking up. The sun glared into her eyes as she blinked groggily and stretched out her aching bones. She sat up and looked into the faces of her fathers men, who were stood with him to discuss his plans for after the fighting was done. Wordlessly, she slipped out the back, desperate not to be caught this morning.

She walked over to the university campus, where she knew Marius would be and sat down on a bench alone, trying to catch a glance of him through the people gathered there. She was pulled out of her daydreams by someone sitting next to her. Bracing herself for an attack, she quickly turned to face the man.

"Eponine. Careful now, you'll take someones eye out." Enjolras smiled down at the girl.

He had been leaving his morning classes when he saw her sat alone on the bench and for reasons unknown, he felt drawn to sit near her. It was because she listened, he told himself. It was because every man liked to be listened to.

"Shouldn't be sneaking up on me then M'sieur."

"Please, I told you. It's Enjolras"

"Right. I got thinking, 'Jolras, about your plans for revolution." He looked at her, "Paris won't come, they'll say they will but they are to scared. We're a city of coward, under it all."

He would have been angry, he should have been angry. She looked so sad when she said it though, like the failures of the people where her fault. And she had taken the time to think about him, to think on his words.

He smiled, "We shall see Patria."


	3. Chapter 3: A Change

Something within Enjolras was changing. The students could see it but they couldn't place their finger on why or what exactly had happened. He just seemed different somehow. His mind was still perfectly fixed on the cause, but he seemed somewhere else too, as if he had a new perspective on everything he was trying to achieve with it. It was clear his heart beat for Patria, but now he seemed somewhat more focused on little things, rather than the overall picture.

Joly and Grantaire were the first ones to gain a small amount of insight as to why he may have shifted somewhat when they left their morning classes with him. One minute he was there, throwing strategy ideas and prices for ammunition at them, and the next he seemed to have wandered off to sit next to the girl they all called 'The Shadow' on a bench. Joly saw the passion in his leaders eyes as the same passion that he spoke to them with whenever his beloved fight came into conversation, but Grantaire, who had been looking at Enjolras with his own passion for years saw something lingering under the surface, something that he knew lingered in his eyes, and realised something he was sure Enjolras himself would not know for a long time.

Later that evening, Enjolras was holding yet another strategy meeting with his friends. He focused his attention today on the best way to get Paris to rally behind his cause and join in the fight for their freedom. What Eponine had said earlier about the cowardice underlying the city had unnerved him, but he remained convinced that with the right words and the right persuasion, the city would see what it was he was doing and that it was for their sake. The people of his Patria would surely love her as much as he did. She was their joint mother, the binding power that held them together and the arms that would keep them safe at night, how could they not fight?

"We will save the people of the motherland, my friends. We will bring justice and equality to their lives. Our revolution will be the spark, the hope that inspires them to stand and do what they know is right to save the things we hold dear to us! But we must use the right words. It has come to my attention that there will be fear, and there will be cowardice, but we will plunge our fight into their hearts and minds and they will stand!" His voice echoed around the room, he could see the nods from his men but he could see a girl in the corner, watching him with wide eyes. "Eponine! You know the hearts of the people, you live out there. Tell us, how do we gain their loyalty?"

Eponine had been hiding at the back of the meeting, hoping to take in as much as she could without being noticed by anyone. Marius was not here, so her attention had been fully focused on the passion in her newest friends voice and the way the men nodded along with everything he said. She found it admirable, how he spoke with such passion and certainty about the things he cared for, how he commanded the attention of a full room of people, how she wished she were more educated and knew more about what he was saying. When he called on her and held out his hand for her to step forward she looked at him nervously. She was just a street rat, a _gamine, _she knew the names people called them. How could she speak to a group of well educated men? But she had opinions, and she wanted the opportunity to be listened to. So she stood hesitantly and walked to him, hearing the whispers of 'the shadow' that followed her as she walked to him. She looked around nervously, considering every word she wanted to say and how they would come across to the group.

"I think that you'll have to make them think it's what they want. They ain't gonna do anythin' without seeing how it will make their life better directly. It's alrigh' sayin' that you'll make it better for them, but they ain't gonna join you unless you say how."

"So you think we must treat each case individually and try to speak to as many people as possible to get them to fight?" Spoke one of the men from the corner.

"Exactly," She smiled at the man, thankful that she had made enough sense for one of them to understand her. " 'Cept that's gonna take a long time, see. There's a lot of people here."

The room laughed, not unkindly, but it still knocked her a little and she found herself looking over to Enjolras. He nodded at her, beckoning for her to go on with her train of thought. She still couldn't fathom why this wonderful speaker would want her to address the room, she could have messed the entire thing up with her lack of knowledge.

She turned back to the room, "What I'm sayin' is that the people on those streets are cowards. They do what they can to keep themselves alive and care for very few people. If they think that this new world you promise will come about, an' their position will change for the better, they'll join you. But there'll 'ave to be no room for doubt in them. Target men with children, they'll want a decent world for them to grow up in. Look at leaders of gangs, but be careful who you go to. Don't touch the Patron-Minette, it ain't worth it." She shook slightly, thinking of the group of men her father was well acquainted with.

Enjolras stepped forward. "The people of Paris will stand if we stay positive. If the message we give them is jubilant and rings true then they will come when we call. Tomorrow we shall set off into the city and recruit as many as we can. We shall travel in pairs and cover as much ground as we can. Keep the message positive and personal and they shall respond to out call. We will fight! _Vive La France!"_

The roomful of men echoed his statement and settled into loud chattering and laughter. Eponine had noticed that these breaks tended to come in all the meetings she had sat behind Marius for and would be broken after then had drank their wine and Enjolras decided it were time to talk again. She sought the nearest chair and sat down on it, fully prepared to stay silent and wait for the next part, but she was approached by a young boy she knew all to well.

"Hey 'Ponine, what you doin' here giving speeches?"

Her younger brother smiled at her and flung himself into her arms for a hug. She held him to her and truly smiled for the first time in a while.

"You've grown 'Roche! You're looking like a man now. How long has it been? How have you been? What you doing hangin' round these lot? Tryin' to get an education?" Her questions came thick and fast as she took in every inch of her little brother, trying to drink in as much as she could of him before they had to part again.

"They're my friends! I've been fine. I took on these two lads an' we're living together in a shelter in town. Still stealin' but that's the life, ain't it? An' you? How's life at home?"

Before she had a chance to answer him, a man stepped in front of them and smiled down at her younger brother.

"Gavroche, who is this lady Enjolras brought to lecture us? You seem well acquainted"

Her younger brother smiled widely, took her hand and looked to the gentleman. "This is my sister Eponine."

More men had turned to look at her when her brother had mentioned their relationship, including Enjolras. She guessed that Gavroche had never mentioned a family to them, and she didn't blame him. She never mentioned her relations either as far as she could get away with it; she didn't want to be seen as just another member of a criminal gang.

"Your sister?" The man questioned and held his hand out to her. "Well then Mademoiselle, it is a pleasure to know your name at last. I am Courfeyrac."

She took his hand and shook it, not used to being addressed in this way. It was almost as if she was a lady, the way he treated her with respect. One by one, each of the students came to her, shook her hand and told their names. Eponine smiled more and more with each ounce of respect given to her, and Enjolras couldn't help but notice how her beauty became more pronounced the happier she became. Of course the traces of sorrow were still in her eyes, but for a moment it was nice for her to have some kindness shown.

"Please sirs, I'd rather you just called me Eponine. I ain't never gone by nothing else in years." She smiled softly, as they returned to their conversations and looked over to her new friend in the corner.

Enjoras walked over to her, and sat on the chair opposite. "You never told me you had a younger brother Patria?"

His nickname for her, though jokingly used at first, had been playing on his mind. To him, she was the living embodiment of his motherland. She had been through her struggles, but in her he saw a fighter, someone who new what she wanted, someone with a brain who had been denied it's full potential, someone whose beauty was only made more by her struggles in life. There were many poor women out there, he knew that, but none of them had every caught his attentions. In fact, no other had caught him life this. She confused him. He didn't understand how a girl so self assured was willing to give her love to one who didn't notice her. And he definitely didn't understand why she had stolen his attention at a time he needed most to keep his focus.

"You never asked. Gavroche had the guts to run away from the family home and I have a sister, Azelma, who also ran and I heard is working in a tavern somewhere north of the city." She explained.

Her voice rang full of wistfulness as she thought of her lost sister with her respectable job. If only she knew what Eponine had to do for money. If only they all knew, these men who treated her with respect.

"And you? Why did you not run away?"

"Never 'ad the guts to. I were a bit more special to my father, brought in more money for him." She smiled awkwardly, wanting the shift the subject away from her lifestyle. "An' you 'Jolras? What about your family?"

He sighed, "Well, we're from Nice and I grew up rather rich. I haven't seen them in two years though, since they don't agree with the work I am doing here as it would take away their privilege. I have two sisters and a brother but I do not know them as people other than that. I have been emancipated from my family due to my beliefs. However, my uncle is childless and pays for my education and lifestyle."

"How nice it must be to 'ave money." She muttered. Her mind wandered, thinking of all the things she could have had in life if her parents hadn't lost their inn. Maybe if she were rich and a lady like Cosette had become, Marius would have loved her instead. She would never have had to whore herself out for a pitiful income, that's for sure. "What's the use of wonderin' what could have been? This is life, an' it's all I'm gonna get."

Enjolras looked at her and placed his hand on the table. "When we win this fight Patria, you will have all you can ask for."

**Authors Note: Since I have quite a bit written for this right now, because I planned it a while back, the chapters will be up fast for a while. This is as a thank you because everyone has been lovely and YAY! Thank you so much for the reviews. I ship this pair so hard, but there is so little for it! So this is my little contribution.**

**Sophie.**


	4. Chapter 4: Her 'Job'

The night she had just spent with the boys of the ABC echoed around her mind playfully as she headed to the part of the city were girls like her worked. She hadn't wanted to leave the meeting and leave the company who seemed to hold respect for her but she had to earn her wage somehow. Going back to her father with no money once again would mean another beating, and this one worse than the last. She had said her goodbyes to them regretfully, and avoided the stare Gavroche gave her when she made an excuse that her father would worry if she were not to return home. Sometimes she liked to believe it though, believe that someone would care if she were home late. She had the image of her parents, sick with worry, sending for the police and running frantically around the streets looking for her. It was just a dream though. She knew that, but still, she would think, wasn't it nice to pretend for a bit?

She rounded onto the street she always used and kept her head down, waiting for a customer to walk by. There was no one out there to look out for girls like her. All of them had been beaten or stolen from at some point, but such was the nature of their means of living. No money meant no food, anything was better than that. When she had first started at 16, she thought that the women would come together and protect each other, but that was not the case. Out here, it was every person for themselves. So different from the talk she had left behind with the students.

Grantaire had left the meeting early. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of the man he had yearned for bringing a girl like that in. For years he had the comfort of the fact that although Enjolras didn't notice him, he didn't notice anything apart from his precious 'Patria'. But now, he had heard him call the girl that, and he could see the look in his friends eyes when he looked at 'The Shadow'. He hated the fact that he couldn't hate her for it though. He had seen the way she looked at Marius, he knew how she felt because it was the same way her felt about their leader. What Grantaire hated was that he should have talked to her before, he should have helped her because it may have helped him. He also couldn't help but like her for the way she made Enjolras smile. Although he'd do anything to see him smile like that at him, Grantaire was just glad that smile was there for a short while, at least before they all gave up their lives.

So Grantaire had found himself lonely, depressed, drunk and in desperate need of company to take the edge off. Walking alone down the most popular area for women of the night, he heard an all to familiar voice coming from the shadows.

"Lookin' for some company for the night M'sieur?" Eponine whispered as the youngest man she'd seen yet approached her. "I ain't that expensive. Surely a boy like you wants a good time."

She gasped and shied back when he turned to face her. "Now, if it isn't our little shadow, Eponine." His voice was filled with humour, but not unkind. "What are you doing in a place like this."

"A girl 'as gotta earn money somehow. There ain't much work for someone like me." She smiled sadly at him. "You ain't gonna tell them, will you M'sier?"

She fear she held about her new friends finding out the truth about her life was too much to bear. Finally, she had a group of people who seemed to respect her, and even want her around a little, she didn't want it taken away. Eponine had tried to stay pure for Marius, but in the end it hadn't worked. Her father had forced her into it when she was younger, and no matter how much she had originally protested, she needed a way to make money somehow.

"How much?" Grantaire spoke before he had thought about it. The fear and sorrow in the girls eyes had moved him, and he knew what trouble would come to him if he left her here. "How much would it cost me to get you out of here for a night?"

She looked at him in shock. "3 sous M'sieur. But you really don't 'ave to. I'm used to being out here see, it ain't gonna bother me. Don't waste your money."

He pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. "I won't take no for an answer Eponine. You have your money for the night. I'm not expecting you to sleep with me, but I should like a friend this evening and I fear that you have nothing better to do than come walking with me."

She studied him and saw the earnest look he wore on his face and the sorrow in his eyes and decided that she could do a lot worse than spend time with a friend this evening. Decidedly, she pocketed the money and took his outreached hand, following him down the street. Grantaire smiled. He could do worse than make a friend tonight, and through his heartache he wanted to know the woman who could command his loves attention when he could not.

"So, Eponine, care to tell a curious friend how you came to work in a place like that?"

She took a deep breath, figuring that if he were to be this kind to her, she should tell him exactly who she was and what he was letting into his life.

"Well Monsieur, we ain't got much of anythin' I suppose, an' my father 'as enough thieves because of his involvement with the Patron-Min- with a group 'e knows. The moment I were old enough he started talkin' about sendin' me on the street." Her eyes grew full of sorrow as she looked up at him, "I tried to stay pure see, for Monsieur Marius, incase he ever did love me, but it were hard an' it were this or not be fed."

Grantaire sighed. He had never been all that into the revolutionary ideas of his peers for he was not a man who didn't believe in anything. He had joined the group purely because he believed in Enjolras and wanted whatever chance to get close to him that he could have. But looking down at the young girl with the big brown eyes, whose own father had condemned her to this life, he understood what the fight was for. There were people who didn't deserve what they had been given in life, people who didn't have a voice of there own, who were shouting, in their own way, but who were not being listened to. He didn't believe in the fight for the people, but he believed in friendship and, despite her obvious flaw of Enjolras wanting her, she was a person who needed a friend who wouldn't want anything from her. He couldn't believe in much, but he could do that for her.

"Monsieur Marius?" He enquired, pretending he knew nothing of her longing so she could take the time to tell him and talk it through. "What is it about him 'Ponine?"

"Oh it's everythin'!" Her eyes lit up, "He's so kind to me, he always has been. He always let me spend time with him, and do things for him. When he needed a note delivered, he would call on me. And he's just so handsome! He believes in things, and never treated me differently because I was poor. He even taught me about things, sometimes. Oh, and when he needs someone he trust to do things, he asks me. Like when he asked me to find Cose-" She stopped.

Her eyes dulled and sorrow crept back up on her. Grantaire suddenly pitied her. This is what she believed love to be? A man who 'let her spend time with him' and run his errands for him? A man who was blind to how she cared and would send her to the woman he loved for him, with no regard for his feelings. Grantaire wasn't a man who hated his friends for anything, he wasn't a man who condemned his friends for their choices because he didn't wish to be condemned for his. But in that moment, he hated Marius because he understood her pain. He hated Marius for putting him and her in the same boat and giving him a reason to like his opponent in love.

"How did it feel? Having to go to Cosette for him?"

"It felt... strange. I hated it. It hurt, knowin' he loved her, y'know. But I couldn't be sad when I saw how happy he were when he saw her there. She makes him happy, an' I won't take away his happiness for nothin'."

Eponine knew how she sounded. Her voice sounded hollow, but filled with determination as she spoke about what she would do for him. She couldn't help it though, Marius was everything and just spending time with him was enough. Or it had been, before he loved someone else, and she had to give up hope.

"Do you not think it was wrong of him to send you there for him?" Grantaire knew he couldn't make her see what was happening in one night, she had a long way to go before that, but maybe he could plant a seed of doubt there.

"No Monsieur. Marius don't know how I feel, an' so he didn't know that it could hurt me. I should have told him see, if I wanted to avoid this. I were the best way for him to find her an' it were no problem."

They had reached the small room he rented next to all the other students he called friends, and he led her up there. Once in, he beckoned her to sit down and offered her a slice of bread and some milk, regretting that he had nothing more in that he could give her. After much protesting on her part, and insistence on his, she took it and ate her fill. It had been the first this she had eaten since waking at dawn this morning and the sensation of it lining her stomach filled her with so much joy and gratitude.

"But what about you 'Ponine?" He carried on their conversation from earlier. "Don't you deserve happiness?"

She smiled sadly up at him and yawned. "M'seiur, people like me don't get happiness. We get what life gives an' we take it no matter what. Just seein' him so happy makes me happy see, so I ain't gonna take it away from him."

Her eyes started closing after the long day and so Grantaire, in a moment of what could be seen as pity, but she took to be generosity, offered her his bed to rest in for the night. As she slept, he sat in his chair and watched her, wondering if she would ever recover from her infatuation with the foolish boy and see how unfair he was being to her. He wondered if Enjolras was thinking of her tonight, and if he had crossed her mind at all. He resigned himself to a simple truth; Enjolras did not love him, but he could be happy without that love. He had a family and friends, but she had nothing. She deserved love more than anyone he had met, and if he could help her with that, he would. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a dreamless sleep, almost wishing he had dreams to comfort him.

The next morning, Grantaire woke quickly at the sound of knocking on the door. Sleepily, and in a foul mood, he flattened his hair and went to open it, worried it would wake the girl who was still sleeping on his bed. As he opened the door, he was shocked to see Joly and Enjolras stood outside waiting for him. Joly noticed the girl behind him straight away and mouthed 'don't tell me you did that?' to him. Grantaire shook his head and tried to move to hide her from view knowing how it would look if Enjolras were to see. Normally he would feel so much happiness seeing their leader first thing in the morning, but right now all he felt was guilt and shame, even though he had done nothing wrong.

"You're late! Grantaire, this is impor-" Enjolras stopped noticing Eponine asleep on his friend's bed. He grabbed Grantaire, pulled him out the room and forced him back against the wall. "How could you? You are aware that girl is in love with Marius, how could you take advantage of her?"

Anger rose in Enjolras' throat as he fought to keep the image of her in that bed from his mind. He didn't know why he felt this mad, but he convinced himself that it was because his friend had taken advantaged of her vulnerability. Surely, that must have been it.

Grantaire held his hands up. "It's not like that. She was working on the street as a prostitute. Yes, I was going there for company, and yes, I have paid her to be here but only so she wasn't with anyone else. I brought her here so that she could have a bed to sleep in for the night, because god knows where she's been resting in the past. Her father was the one who made her work out there, I couldn't just leave her, could I?"

His eyes pleased with Joly, hoping that he would understand and help Enjolras to see that Grantaire was only trying to do something good and selfless for once in his life. Enjolras' hands moved from from his collar and the leader started pacing up and down the corridor.

Joly looked between the two men, knowing what pain they were both in right now. "Her father?"

"Yes." Grantaire half smiled in gratitude at him. "She mentioned something about theft, and this being the only way a girl could make money on the streets. She talked of not eating if she were to go home without anything. I brought her back here, fed her and let her sleep. I swear it."

Enjolras turned to them both. "Do not let her leave before I get back. I will be giving her the money for the next few nights. She will not have to stay with us, but she will have to promise not to work like this for as long as I pay."

He turned, saying nothing more to the pair. Walking away from them, he felt the anger radiate around his body. Anger that a father could do that to his girl, anger that life had only given her bad luck, and anger that he hadn't been the one to find her. Although, the last one, he could not seem to rationally explain. He would not have her selling herself, not while he could help it. Not the girl he had come to see as Patria.

In the corridor, Joly turned to Grantaire and simply stated, "He loves her."

Grantaire nodded. "He does not see it yet."

"He will do. If we do not die first, and then what of you?"

"I shall go on. I have the strength to move on. She does not."

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so overwhelmed by all the positive feedback that is coming from this! I'm still trying to update quickly because I do have rather a lot written for this already and it mostly just requires editing and cutting and working out where I should stop! Haha. I could not love you all more! **

**So yeah, if you have any questions about this, me, my headcanons, spoilers (although I won't be giving much away) then you can find me at .com and I will be happy to fangirl over this cutie pairing for you all! **

**I am aware of a lack of Enjolras, so you can have more of him next chapter. I just love Grantaire as a Brotp and I ship En/Gran as well so I had to add in the unrequited section of this! Don't worry, Grantaire won't be unhappy forever because he is such a favourite of mine! I do have plans for him in this... **

**ThankyouThankyouThankyou! The reviews have been so kind and I wish to send you all the cookies! **

**-Sophie **


	5. Chapter 5: Battle's Eve

Enjolras was furious. His walk onto the street had provided him with both no solutions and no answers. He didn't understand why he had felt such sudden anger at seeing Eponine asleep in his friends bed, he was normally a man of strategies and logic. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that he had so suddenly reacted without considering his friend's reasons. She had been working the street. The thought nauseated him.

Throughout his day, he couldn't get the image of her working as a prostitute out of his mind. For a man so conscious of his studies, the only thing that could command his full attention today was talk of the upcoming fight, and even then, whenever he spoke of Patria, his mind would sneak it's way back into his mind. How could they have not seen it? How had Marius never learnt in all the years he had been friends with her? And if Marius did know, he had to deal with the fact that his friend had been more than blind to this poor girl's feelings, but outright cruel towards her. Marius claimed to be her friend but he was never there when she actually needed him, yet he was willing to use her whenever he needed something. For some reason, that Enjolras couldn't work out, he wanted to protect her and keep her with him to keep her safe.

That afternoon, when Enjolras had finished his studies for the day, he returned to his friends flat, having decided upon a course of action that he would be happy with. He wanted her to come to the meetings with his friends, he wanted her to understand his revolution and he wanted her near and safe. In all honesty, he knew he should be questioning this, but the barricade would come tomorrow and he wanted to do something just because it would feel good for once in his life.

"Evening Patria." He spoke softly as he walked in the room, finding her sat looking out the window onto the street below and not wanting to startle her.

"Enjolras!"

She turned to him, smiling widely. Eponine had woken up, hearing the argument outside, but unsure what it was about. All she had known all day was what Grantaire had told her, that Enjolras would explain everything when he returned and that he wanted her to wait for him until that moment. The day had been long, but she had waited nonetheless. She thought that if they were being so kind to her, she couldn't leave for fear of offending them.

"You've been gone so long M'sieur an' I were gettin' tiresome here on my own. But I stayed, just like I said I would. An' Grantaire said you 'ad somethin' to tell me when you were to get back."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you before now 'Ponine."

She looked down, her hands knitting together in her lap. "I were ashamed. I tried so hard to stay pure, so that I could be good enough. When it came to it, I 'ad to go out there an' work 'cause it were that or not eat."

Enjorlas sighed. He wanted to help her, her really did, he was just worried that she would reject his offer and not let him. He was reaching out with this offer, and he hoped she would take it, because this time he was more emotionally invested than he had ever been before. He lied to himself that it was because of the resemblance she bore to his beloved Patria and the fact that he would probably die tomorrow making him act in a manner he hadn't before, but there was a small voice in the back of his mind that he couldn't seem to shift.

"I don't want you going back out there tonight Patria. I am giving you the money that you would have made on a night and I want you to come to the meeting and then spend the night in one of these rooms. I know you're used to it, but you shouldn't have to be."

Eponine looked at him with wide eyes, trying to form an acceptable answer. "I can't 'Jolras. I can't take your money. I heard you the other day, sayin' how much you were spending on guns. You ain't got the money to give me."

"Then stay with me anyway. You are my friend, and the fight is tomorrow; I don't want to be alone tonight Eponine. I won't ask you to sleep with me. There are spare rooms near mine that I can give you the key for. I just want to be with a friend."

He knew what he was doing, asking her in that way, but everything he said to her was true. He was afraid. He was afraid that he was leading people to their deaths, afraid that no good would come from this, afraid of losing. Tonight he needed to be with someone. Eponine would listen to his strategies and the numbers that had been running through his head all day without complaining. The men needed the night with their loved ones, choosing what they were to do, he couldn't ask them to stay with him. But her he could. She would listen and comment and calm his fears as they came, he just needed her company tonight.

Eponine saw the fear in his eyes and knew what she had to do. She had nowhere else to be tonight, she had heard Grantaire and Joly talking about how they would be busy tonight and she knew Marius would go and try to catch a glimpse of Cosette. From the look in his eyes, this boy needed her and she almost enjoyed that fact. He was no Marius, but he had treated her kindly and with respect so far, and she did enjoy his company. Why shouldn't she take one night to herself and have fun. She had never before been given the chance, and she may never again so why should she deny herself?

"Alright then. But just 'cause you asked so nice." She grinned.

The meeting that evening passed in a blur for her. Everyone's minds had been so occupied on the plans for the next day that there had been none of the previous conversations. Shortly after everything was agreed upon, the students left, to spend what may well have been their last night alive in the way that they would choose. When everyone had left, and only Eponine and Enjolras remained he sat infront of the strategy sheets, holding his head in his hands. She tentatively walked over to him, and sat, resting one of her hands on his arm. Unsure of what to say, she hoped that the little bit of comfort she could give him would be sufficient enough that he would know he was not alone at this time.

"Am I doing the right thing?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it still seemed to echo around the empty room they sat in. "I know the revolution is right, and that our fight is worthwhile and important, but we are so young. My friends will stand with me and fight, I know that. But what if they all die out there? What if I am sentencing them to their deaths? This isn't just a game for rich young boys to play, but the world needs to change and it is changing, we just need to aid it. But what's the price that we will pay? Mothers, sisters, wives... they will lose someone, for a battle I wish to be fought. The revolution must happen but-" He cut off. His hands shook as he clutched at his hair.

"But you love them." Eponine's voice was sweet and very matter of fact as she rubbed his arm soothingly. "You love them, an' you're between what's right and what's easy."

He looked up at her. "How did you get so smart out there on the street?"

"Just 'cause the things I know won't be found in books you read don't mean that I don't know a lot. You're scared this fight will kill them 'cause you care about them 'Jolras. But you also care about the fight an' doin' the right thing."

"Am I doing the right thing Patria?" He murmured, looking back at the table.

"Only time will tell that M'sieur."

When the students were to walk in the next morning, they would see the tow of them asleep at the table, holding onto each others hand. It seemed fitting to them really. The boy they called Apollo and the girl he knew as Patria hand in hand innocently amongst the plans and flags needed for a revolution to save their homeland. Paris and her warrior clinging to each other, waiting for what was to come.

**Author's Note: Once again, you overwhelm me you absolute cuties.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Hope

The time came too soon for all involved. For Marius was torn from his love, Eponine and Grantaire worried for their loved ones, the students feared for their deaths, and Enjolras doubted his strategies. But the time for worrying was over quickly, and the time to fight came fast. The barricade stood, made of anything that could be found and tall enough to give them some level of protection. The air stuck around them, filled with tension and fear.

Eponine had been sent away by the students as soon as they could get her to leave, but she had never planned on staying away for long. He hair pulled into one of her fathers old hats, and his large coat over he small frame, she had returned to the barricade and to her place amongst friends. If she were to die, she thought, better to be with those who had shown her respect. Her plan to hide as one of the men was foiled when Marius found her, and though she was secretly glad that he recognised her when she looked like this, she hated that he would send her away.

"God Eponine, the things you do. You must leave, get out before the trouble starts or you may get shot." Marius' hands rest on her shoulders and for the first time, she felt him look directly into her eyes and see her.

"You know M'sieur, you must like me quite a lot if you're gettin' worried over me." She smiled up at him. It felt to her like maybe he could love her, and it had just taken him this long to realise it.

"There is a way you can help me 'Ponine, you're the answer to my prayers. Would you take this letter to Cosette for me? I have to let her know exactly how I feel before God chooses my fate."

With that Marius handed a letter to her, and walked away before stopping to hear the answer. She looked after him, wishing that he could just see her and the love he could have if he had chosen her. He didn't know though, and she had this feeling that even if he did now, he wouldn't care. She would never be anything more to him than a friend who was willing to help in whatever he did. The truth of her situation hit her once more and her eyes filled with hot tears that threatened to spill over and into the world. Wiping at her eyes frantically, she saw Grantaire looking straight at her. She saw in him the pain she felt, and silently they nodded at one another, an unspoken conversation about the pain of loving another who would never love you back. Eponine turned and made her way past the cafe and out of sight.

"Patria." She heard yelled from behind her and she stopped, knowing the voice and the name. She wiped at her eyes again before turning to face Enjolras.

"Don't you 'ave somewhere better to be 'Jolras."

He smirked. "They are not here yet and I am in plain view of the barricade Patria. What are you doing here?"

"M'sieur Marius wants me to deliver a letter for him to Cosette. I'm going there." She didn't add on that she would be returning afterwards, but unlike Marius, Enjolras wasn't stupid, so he knew it anyway.

"Patria, promise me one thing. Stay safe, stay alive and hurry" He took her hand and squeezed it, before she ran off into the streets.

Enjolras knew that he hadn't said all he wanted to. He wanted to say 'hurry back' because he was a selfish man, and capable of being terrible. If he asked her to return, she would not hesitate, even though it meant her death. He wanted her with him though. He wanted her there so that in the moments before his death, when he considered that the deaths of everyone else here was his fault, he could look at her and be reminded of the fight, and of everything he wanted from this. He wanted her to return because he asked, and not because of her love for Marius which he hated witnessing. He wanted her to think of him, cry for him if he were to fall. He wanted to be reminded of her strength and passion which matched his beloved Patria. He wanted her to be there.

The first wave of the fight came fast, and no one at the barricade had time to think of anything other than the gunshots, and if this were to be their time to die. For Eponine, who after delivering the letter could hear the noise across the town, it was a time of worrying for her friends and of grieving for her love. Loving Marius was a waste of her time and now, she could truly see that. It was not Cosette's fault that Marius would never seen Eponine, for he had time to do so before the appearance of the lark. Her heart full of sorrow, she walked back towards her friends, thinking that to die fighting for a cause they had made her believe in would be a heavenly way to die in comparison to those she could expect from her life on the street. The closer she got to the barricade, the louder the shouts became, until silence hit. She wondered the worst as she turned onto the street. Had they all been killed? So soon? She hadn't even had a chance to see them one last time.

Judging the relative safety of the silence, and with her heart in her throat, she climbed the front of the barricade and prayed. There was a shout from one of the sides about a boy climbing, but her mind did not register it as a cause for concern. She had one goal in mind; to get to the other side and see if the worst had already come. When she climbed over, she saw a gun pointing straight at Marius and heard the shots fire. In shock, she pushed him out of the way, reacting before her mind could register anything around her. She fell backwards, hitting the stone pavement and feeling the rain splash around her.

Through hazy eyes, she saw Marius kneel next to her. "Eponine, what are you doing? I sent you away with the letter. Did you see Cosette? Why did you return?"

She leant into him slightly, now that her mind was registering the pain in her stomach. "I took the letter, just like you said, but her father came to the door and said he would give it to her for me."

Lifting her arm from her stomach, she saw the blood staining her clothes, and heard a distant agonized cry of 'Patria'. Enjolras had seen her take the shot for Marius and ran over, desperate to see if she were still living, but his friend had got there first, and he couldn't take away her chance to be happy. Instead he called Joly over, only to see him shake his head and run for medical supplies. Through tears, he could hear her whispered conversation with Marius.

"Don't you worry, I don't feel anything now. It's only a little rain, it can't hurt me. You're here." Eponine smiled and let herself feel Marius' arms around her. "That's everything I need to know. Just keep me safe and warm, and let the rain make flowers grow in the world."

The blissful expression on her face were enough to make every man there stop what they were doing and feel sorrow at the sight of a young girl dying in her loves arms. Eponine caught Enjolras' eye and smiled as best she could through tears of pain, mouthing two words at him 'Thank you'. He wished he could go to her, and ask her what it was for, he wished Joly would hurry and manage to save her, and he wished that she were in his arms and he could have her last moments. But this was how things were and he couldn't change that.

Her eyes opened wide, one last time as she looked at Marius. "You know, I think I may have been a little in love with you." Her eyes closed before she could finish what she had wanted to say and her grip on reality faded as she lost consciousness.

Enjolras' own eyes were drenched with tears as he walked with Grantaire, and Joly to help Marius lift her. Together they walked inside and laid her on one of the tables in the cafe. Grantaire took Marius outside, knowing that he were hurting, but angry at him for making the end of her short life a miserable one by not loving her. Joly checked over the small girls vitals and, finding a weak pulse, started work trying to save her.

He looked to his leader, who was still crying beside her. "Say what you need to 'Jolras, while I try to preserve her. She may still be aware of small things. If she lives this, I will have to move her as fast as I can, you may not see her again."

Enjolras took her small hand in his, and tried to ignore the presence of his friend in the room. "Why you Patria?" His voice was small and broken by tears, and not at all the strong voice which drew people in. "I meant what I said, that after this revolution, you would get everything. I would have given you it. But you had to be taken. I was happy to die not caring for anything but France, and then you came and took that from me. And I never got the chance to tell you. I never got the chance to admit it to myself." He heard guns being fired outside, and knew he had to go. He leant down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I will be seeing you, my Patria."

Joly winced as he said the last words, but continued working desperately to save the young woman. Paris hadn't backed them. They had lost Gavroche earlier the same evening, and she hadn't had a chance to find out. No matter what he did here, she may still die, and he couldn't treat all of his friends alone.

"I'm sorry Eponine." Joly whispered. "This wasn't your battle, yet you still got hurt."

He ran out the back of the cafe, once he was happy she was well and called the first person he saw, paying them to take her to his love Musichetta's house and wrote a note to go with them, asking her to look after Eponine until he could send word. He made his way inside, once he had threatened the women that Eponine was to be delivered safely.

As Joly returned outside to find his friends, he saw most of them laid dead in the gutter. He ran to them, checking who was and who wasn't breathing. He could hear the guards repeating how any survivors were to be tried. Three of his friends still alive, but only just. Enjolras, Grantaire and Courfeyrac. Four of them left, out of so many. He laid next to them, wiping some of their blood on himself, hoping his disguise would hold while The National Guard looked around for moment.

When Joly was sure they had all left, he ran out onto another street. Seeing an empty horse and cart, he asked God to forgive him, before stealing it and returning to his friends. He did the only thing he could think of doing and lifted them into the cart, covering them with blankets and flags and whatever else he could find. He rode off, in the direction of his loves house, hoping he would find Eponine there, and that he would be able to save them all himself. There could be no calling for a doctor now, they were all wanted by the state.

Hope was all he had to save his friends, hope and prayers.

**Authors Note; Again, all the thanks! I am aware that I said you could find me here and then failed at giving you a way. haha. SO yeah, my tumblr username is sunsetsandregrets and you can find me there.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Path

The light was too bright. Eponine blinked a few times, before everything seemed to slowly come into focus. She didn't know what was happening around her. She could hear birds, and footsteps and whispered conversations. The room she was in was unfamiliar to her, although the bed felt soft, despite all the pain in her stomach. She lifted her hand to her stomach slowly and felt the bandages that had been wrapped around her tightly. Despite the pain, she lifted herself up slowly, wincing, so that she could glance around the room and attempt to work out where she was. She didn't mind the pain so much, it was bad, but there would be worse, she was sure of it.

Looking around, she was surprised to see a blonde head of hair resting on the bed. She could see that Enjolras had started on the chair, but had clearly fallen forward as he slept, and was now laid in quite an uncomfortable position. She knew then that she must have been brought here by the students. Slowly, her memory came back to her. She remembered how she had been shot at the barricade, how she had laid in Marius' arms certain this was her time to die, how when she closed her eyes she could feel movement and hear a broken voice around her. She remembered wanting to comfort the owner of the voice, though she couldn't make put what he had said and why he was so upset, but she remembered wanting to make it better for him. Just so that voice would never feel pain.

The door creaked up and a young woman peered around it before turning to shout into the hallway that Eponine was awake. The other woman didn't speak, but went over to open the curtains and let light into the room. Eponine winced a little, her eyes not ready to adjust to light outside yet.

"Eponine" She turned her head to see Joly walking into the room. "How do you feel?"

"Everythin' seems to hurt. Where am I?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't hurt. You were shot at the barricade. After I stabilized you a little, I sent you here to Musichetta's house." He gestured to the woman now stood in the corner watching them. "You've been out of it all week."

"Days? I can't 'ave been 'ere days! I 'ave to get back out there to work, an' my father ain't gonna be happy with me if I've been away that long!" She started to pull herself up a little but the pain became too much for her.

"Shh. 'Ponine, no one has seen your parents since the barricade, the boys have been looking for him since they recovered, but we have no word."

Suddenly, something dawned on her. "The barricade. How many?"

"Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac and I are the only ones here. We received word yesterday that Marius is with Cosette."

"My brother?" She knew the answer already, but she still had to hear the words.

Joly looked down, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry Eponine, but your brother didn't survive. He was trying to get us more ammunition."

She held her head up, not wanting to show how the news had affected her. She would not break, she would not be weak. Marius was where he belonged with Cosette, her parents could not be found, she hadn't seen her sister in years, and now her brother was no longer with her. An overwhelming sense of being completely alone in the world hit her, as she contemplated where she would go once she were well enough to leave the house. She had always known deep down that she didn't have much love in this life, but in the past, she had been able to pretend that, despite it all, her parents loved her and would always be there. It seemed that as the days went by she became increasingly aware of how small she was in this world, and how few people there were to protect her, especially as they all got taken away.

Enjolras stirred a little, and her eyes flicked over to him. Joly smiled at this automatic reaction, and hoped, for both of his friends that this would work out. Enjolras had insisted on being taken to her after he woke and had refused to leave her side ever since this. Sometimes, in her sleep, the girl would stir and seem restless, but one touch of his hand had been sending her back to sleep, and who was Joly to take away that little piece of happiness they had. The students were now wanted men, and would have to leave Paris. Of course Enjolras had protested more than most, but he thought that if Eponine would come with them, she could make him see that it was best for the revolution that they regroup away from the city.

Enjolras opened his eyes, and lifted his head slowly, feeling the stiffness he had gained from sleeping constantly in a chair next to her bed. He first saw his friend and Muischetta stood in the room, but then slowly, he noticed that Eponine was sat up and awake, and very much alive.

"You should have woken me." He glared at Joly, before turning softer eyes onto Eponine. He looked over her before speaking softly. "Good morning Patria. You gave us quite the scare. How are you feeling?"

She smiled a little, not wanting to worry anyone more than she already had done. "I'm fine 'Jolras. Little bit of pain ain't gonna slow me down, is it?"

He smiled at her a little, and then looked over to his friend, almost for clarification that she would be fine. Joly smiled back at him, and did a quick check over of her vitals before nodding back over to Enjolras. He stood and made his way over to Muischetta, who had been watching the exchanges in interest, and led her out of the room, to give Eponine and Enjolras some privacy.

They sat in silence for a while. Eponine tried hard to process everything that had happened to her but after some time it became far too much and the tears started slipping down her eyes before she could stop them. She had lost love, a family, her dignity and the last bit of security that she had left in the world, why not lose respect for herself as well?

Noticing her tears, Enjolras moved to sit with her, and placed his arm around her, unsure of what he should be doing. Despite how much he truly cared for the girl, he had never had to provide comfort for another before, and he was unsure of how to best go about it. He was taken by surprise when she moved closer into his arms, and leant her head against his chest. It had hurt her to move, but the comfort that came from being with another person for a few moments was enough to keep here there despite the pain. She needed this. She needed to not feel so alone, and he was there, letting her be close to him despite everything he knew about her. He knew the truth and wasn't pushing her away, that was enough to make the poor girl, who had lost so much, feel like something was being gained by her being there with him.

After time, her sobs slowly subsided into whimpers, and then sniffs. She pulled away from him, wincing once more and looked away.

"M'sorry. I didn't mean to. Sorry."

Enjolras sighed, the loss of contact with her making him want to wrap her up in his arms again and keep her there, away from all the hurt in the world. "Don't worry about it. You've been told a lot in a short amount of time, anyone would feel over-whelmed by it all."

"I'm not sure what I remember 'Jolras, and I ain't even sure out of it what I want to remember. Five of you, out of everyone, five left living..."

The young man closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly letting himself feel the remorse. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Your brother, Ponine. I'm sorry. All of them, it was my fault. I should have known, I shouldn't have lead them into it. I'm so sorry."

Eponine looked at him, and this time she truly saw sorrow in him. She thought about what he had done, and how much he must have sacrificed for this to have failed. Marius had once mentioned that Enjolras had been disowned when his family found out that he was leading a revolution, but he had walked out of there head held high. Maybe, she thought, he was just as alone as she was.

"They fought because they believed in the cause. They all knew what they were doing 'Jolras, all of them did. No one went into this expecting everyone to survive. They died fighting for their country, for something the believed in and nobody blames you."

"What do I do now Patria? I can't let them die in vain."

"You regroup. You go somewhere safe and gain support. You travel. You spread the word and make sure that this time you have support. And eventually, you fight again, in their name."

She took his hand in hers and leant her head on his shoulder. Both of them shut their eyes, and spent their time in silence both mourning their friends and contemplated their futures. What remained unspoken between them was the knowledge that neither of them wanted their paths to separate them.

**Authors Note: I promised this sooner and I'm so sorry! I had to finish off a couple of assignments and then life got in the way! I'm sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

When the time came that Eponine was recovered enough to move around, she took on jobs in the house. Joly had wanted to keep her under observation despite her protests, and so she felt like she should be helping around the house a lot more. Musichetta and her became fast friends after the slightly older woman had taken-in some of her old clothes for Eponine to wear. Since the remaining students spent their days discussing the failures of the barricade and deciding on a path to follow now, she had occupied herself with learning to cook and clean. When told she was a guest and didn't have to do anything, she would answer honestly that it was keeping her mind away from what was to happen next in her life.

The two women would work in comfortable silence most days. They both wanted to know what the plan for the next stage in the boys lives. They were wanted men. Marius' grandfather had got him excused for his 'crimes' and he was now campaigning for the others to be let off as well, but they were still in hiding. They were all becoming restless, having been cooped up in the house but as the police were looking for them leaving wasn't an option unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I will not leave Paris!" Enjolras shouted from the other room, and stormed out into the kitchen.

"Enjolras, please." Courfeyrac followed on, "You know that the streets aren't safe for us here, we're not suggesting that we leave forever, just until there's more support."

Grantaire and Joly followed the pair into the kitchen, and went to stand next to the ladies who had ben cooking but were not watching on earnestly. They were both sick of being out of the loop, and would cling to whatever information they could get now before they would be sent away. Grantaire rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of his leader, and wrapped an arm around Eponine's shoulder. He didn't want to be arrested, and more importantly, he didn't want that for Enjolras. The man needed to stay busy and fighting because that was who he was, but the best option for him was to leave Paris. Leave Paris, but stay with Patria. His plan formulated in his mind; he believed that there was a chance that Enjolras would listen to Eponine, and surely she would see the sense in leaving. If Patria went, Apollo would follow blindly. He laughed bitterly, but smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"We need support in Paris though."

"Support that we can't get if you are not alive or free." Joly pleaded. "The law is after you. Marius and I will stay free, because I can claim on the side of purely being a doctor. We'll stay in touch with you and let you know what the situation here is."

Enjolras paced the room, "We just need to regroup here. The people will see that we are determined and that we aren't going to give in. They will rally around us. The five of us, we can keep this going."

"Why don't we ask dear 'Ponine what she thinks, because surely she'll be coming with us whatever the choice is. I've become rather found of having her around?" Grantaire smiled, deliberately bringing everyones attention to the girl next to him. _Don't let me down now little one, _he thought.

She hesitated a little, looking between the men. "I don't think you should stay 'ere. Paris ain't safe an' you can't do nothing if you're on the run from the law. The fight needs you free. You can do better if you're out there gettin' support than if you're locked up in some jail 'ere."

Grantaire smiled. Joly and Courfeyrac both looked at him knowingly. They knew that he was trying to help Enjolras because he loved him, and they knew how hard it must have been for him to see that the best way for him to be helped was by encouraging his love for another. Enjolras walked over to the table in the middle of the room, thinking deeply. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. The students and girls stayed silent as they waited for him to make his decision. He was a torn man; he knew that what they were saying was right, but in all his plans he had never imagined that the best thing for Paris might be for him to leave.

He looked up slowly. "Where would we go? And how do we go about leaving?"

The group celebrated inwardly. Joly rolled a map of France out onto the table and studied it, making marks every so often. Grantaire pulled a bottle off the side, and motioned for Eponine to sit next to Enjolras. He took a big drink from it, but no one seemed to care very much, because they all knew that he needed it to cope. Soon, about 15 places had been marked off and decisions were being made.

"We'll need to stay close to Paris if we want the support to come. Start with the towns, and then maybe a few larger villages. We need gossip, but not too much. We'll have to be constantly on the move and aware that we could be followed. Four is a good number to split off into. We can say that Eponine is my sister, to make it more normal that she would be traveling with the three of us." Courfeyrac planned out loud, making sure that every base was covered. "Eponine, you know the streets better than any of us. Can you get us out unnoticed?"

She thought about Paris, and thought about what leaving would mean for her. It had never been her home, not really, but if she left she would be admitting that she didn't think her parents would ever return for her and cutting off many ties from her family. But what was left for her here? Marius had announced his engagement to Cosette and she had no family left. Love wasn't going to happen for her here, she knew that now, and no matter what she did here she would end up back on the streets. But the students had been so kind to her, and they were offering her something else; a chance to be happy. She could go with them, help them, and try to forget about the people here who didn't love her. She had friends now, and she wasn't leaving anything behind that she would now regret losing.

She smiled, her mind set on what the future held for her. "It'll be 'ard, an' you'll have to go the ways what the police won't look 'cause they'll be expectin' you all to try and go on with your lives normally. What you see ain't gonna be pretty, there ain't no carriages there."

"Eponine, we're all aware of what we'll be doing by leaving Paris like this. If you can get us out, we will follow your orders."

Everyone in the room seemed to look at her, wide eyed and honest. They were all considering what their lives would be like from point on. Each one of them had hopes and fears, but in that moment they could chose which one of them they would believe in. Hope is a powerful thing, and they all knew it.

"Then we go late tonight. You ain't gonna be able to take much with you, 'cause it'll get taken out there. It'll be a lot of walkin' gettin' out the city. Pack warm. I don't know how long this'll take."

They all nodded their understanding and individually slipped out of the room, leaving just Eponine and Enjolras sat alone in the kitchen. As had seemed to become customary between them, he reached for her small hand and held it in his larger one. The company set his mind to rest a little, and he was able to close his eyes and sit in silence thinking about what he was to do next. He was tired. It felt like he hadn't slept properly since the night at the barricade, and the exhaustion was taking it's toll on his body. Eponine found herself thinking that she wanted to take all the pain on the mans face and chase it away, so he would never have to feel it again.

"You're doin' the right thing 'Jolras." She whispered. "Go out there an' get support. You ain't abandonin' the cause, you're just goin' about it in another way because the one you just tried didn't work."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Stay with me? When we're out there. Stay with me, and come back here with me. Please Patria?"

She smiled back. "Always."

What she didn't know was how ready he had been to whispering _I don't think I could do this without you now _at the end of his plea. Enjolras could never have explained to her how much he needed her to be there because in truth, he didn't understand it full himself. It seemed to him that each time he had been close to giving up, she had been there. Eponine and her honesty and quick-wit were saving him, and whilst he didn't know how it was happening, he was reluctant to let it stop. However, what he would see if he looked, and she would see when she was ready, was that he was saving her too. She still thought about her old life, and the love she had lost, but slowly her heart was mending and she was gaining a chance to have what she should have years before. Each new thing that they had to face was bringing them closer together without either of them truly realising. It seemed that fate was once again playing her cards.

**AN: You overwhelm me, I love you all. Also, I can't walk because I sprained my ankle so this may well be what I'm doing to occupy myself for a while.**


End file.
